


I Still See You

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Armie has an accident on set, and wakes up in the hospital, unable to see a thing.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 32
Kudos: 80





	I Still See You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

It happened so fast none of them really had time to react. When he saw the flames shoot up, Armie barely had time to think a few choice words before the following explosion knocked him off his feet and flung him through the air. 

With his ears ringing like crazy, feeling like he’d just been punched directly in the face, he hit the ground, his head smacking against the concrete with a sickening sound.

Then everything went black. 

Waking up in the hospital — He knew immediately it was a hospital because of the way it smelled, he’d never been a fan of that smell, and could identify it in a heartbeat — Armie lets out a groan, and then startles a little as he feels someone gently squeeze his hand. 

“Armie? Oh thank god, you’re awake.” 

Talk about things he could identify in a heartbeat; that voice will forever be on top of the list. 

As well as every single other seemingly insignificant detail he’d stored in his brain about the man it belonged to over the years — From the sweet scent of his favorite shampoo, to the nervous twitch of his pinky finger when he was uncomfortable — Armie would know him anywhere.

“Timmy?” He manages to croak out, before a cough wrecks his lungs. 

He hears Timmy curse, before scrambling around the room, and then suddenly the rim of a flimsy plastic cup touches his lips. Armie swallows down the water as carefully as he can, because the last thing he’d need right now would be for it to go down the wrong pipe. 

“There you go.” Timmy practically coos, running a hand through Armie’s hair, and then carefully taking the empty cup away when Armie had finished drinking. “Did that help?” 

“Yeah.” Armie whispers, and when Timmy’s hand comes down to cup his cheek, he leans into it. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

He knows he should open his eyes, because he does really want to see Timmy’s beautiful smile shining back at him, but he also remembers painfully well how much hospital lighting fucking hurts when you have a headache. 

And Armie definitely has a headache, so he decides to keep them shut just a little bit longer, at least until he can get Timmy to turn the lights off. But he doesn’t want him to leave just yet, even if it is just to cross the room to flip the lightswitch. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Armie. You know that, right?” Timmy says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Armie’s cheek. “Fuck everyone else right now, all I care about is you.” 

“Mhm.” Armie hums, feeling sleep tugging at his consciousness, even though he tries to fight it as best as he can, because the sooner the doctor gets there and looks him over the sooner he’ll be able to go home. 

As if he’s reading his mind, Timmy runs his fingers through Armie’s hair again, speaking quietly. “Go back to sleep, babe. The doctor can wake you up when they get here, it’s alright.” 

Next time he wakes up, his headache is even worse, and while he can still feel Timmy’s hand in his own, nothing else feels right. He tries to open his eyes, but he must be weaker than he thought, because he can’t seem to do it, and everything stays just as dark as it had been the entire time. 

“Good morning, Mr. Hammer.” A gentle voice rings out somewhere in the room. “It’s good to see you awake.” 

How could the doctor know he was awake? He knows Timmy said they’d wake him up when they got here, but if his eyes are still closed, how can they tell?

Oh, _shit_.

“Wait. Are my eyes open?” He hears Timmy suck in a quick breath, and it serves as the confirmation he didn’t want. “I can’t see anything.” 

He loses track of how many tests and lord knows what else the doctor puts him through after they discover he’s gone blind, but it doesn’t really matter anyway, remembering if it was one CT scan or three won’t change the fact that he can’t fucking see anything. 

Listening to the doctor’s platitudes is another thing he can’t really be fucked to do, he knows that if there’s any actual pertinent information hidden amongst the “We’re not done running tests, we’ll tell you more when we have the answers.” Timmy is more than likely keeping very good track of it for him. 

Even though the doctor had told him to try and remain calm, to not catastrophize before they had all the answers, he couldn’t help but wallow in self pity, thinking about all the things he’d be missing out on now that he’d no longer be able to see. 

He wouldn’t be able to watch his kids grow up, he wouldn’t be able to see them on their wedding day, he’d never be able to see his grandkids if he was lucky enough to have any. But also, Timmy. He’d never be able to see his beautiful face again, he’d never get to see the way his smile would light up his entire face when he was truly happy. 

How was he supposed to live with that? 

“Stop it.” Timmy chides, gently poking his cheek. “I can hear you thinking from here. It’ll be fine Armie, you just… Please don’t give up just yet.” 

Armie knows this situation is just as tough on Timmy as it is on him, he can’t even imagine how he’d feel if he was in Timmy’s shoes, sitting next to his hospital bed holding his hand while Timmy faced potential lifelong blindness. 

But he’s scared, and though he knows he’s not being completely rational, he can’t help but lash out. “I’m blind, Timmy. That’s not me giving up, it’s just the facts. I _can’t see anything!_ ” 

He’s met with nothing but silence, and he knows that the only reason why Timmy hasn’t said anything, is because he can tell that all Armie wants right now, is to fight, so no matter what he’d say, Armie would find a way to twist it and throw it back in his face. 

So even though the silence hurts, he knows deep down it’s better this way. Finding comfort in the fact that at least Timmy hasn’t let go of his hand yet. 

“I’m sorry.” Armie whispers once he’s calmed down a little, feeling Timmy lean over him and press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s alright, I understand.” Armie shakes his head, because he doesn’t feel like he deserves Timmy’s easy forgiveness, but at the same time, he’s also very grateful that he’s got it. “I know this is difficult and scary, but Armie, even if this turns out to be permanent, do you really think anyone will care?” 

“What?” Armie frowns, how could people not care? This wasn’t something you could just choose to ignore. “Of course they will! I’m completely _useless_ like this.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Timmy runs his fingers through Armie’s hair again, and he knows he’s doing it to calm himself down as much as he’s doing it to soothe Armie. “For one, you don’t need eyesight to be a good dad, you don’t need it to be loved, you don’t need it to love others the same way you’ve always done, and you definitely don’t need it to be the Armie Hammer I fell in love with all those years ago.”

“Timmy…” Armie feels his bottom lip start to wobble, and immediately bites down on it. He has no idea what he’s done to deserve Timmy, but it must have been something truly selfless and amazing. 

But he also knows that if he is blind, no matter what he’s saying right now, Timmy would deserve a better partner than what he could be.

“No, listen to me. I know what you’re thinking, but with or without eyesight, you’re still the same man you’ve always been. If this is permanent, we’ll learn to adapt, but this doesn’t change anything, least of all who you are in here.” Timmy pats Armie’s chest, right above his heart, and though he can’t see it, he knows Timmy is looking directly into his eyes. “Blind or not, babe, I still see you, and I love you so much.”

The blindness does prove to be temporary, a side effect of the concussion he’d suffered, and his vision returns a few weeks later. Though he’s always happy to see Timmy, after all these weeks of darkness, finally being able to lay eyes on his smile, there is truly no greater sight in all of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Something with Armie being blind/visually impaired
> 
> I did veer a little bit off course with this, since I made the blindness temporary, but I hope that's okay and that you still liked it ❤️ 
> 
> While I know it is possible to suffer temporary blindness with a head injury, I have no clue how common it is, or how easily it just solves itself, cause, you know, not a health care professional. But, I mean, hey, if Grey's Anatomy can get away with half the things they've done over the years, I should be allowed to do this 😬
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did, please leave a comment and you'll be my new best friend ❤️


End file.
